Vampire Suck
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto. Pangeran vampire yang alergi terhadap darah manusia. Kala itu, ia berniat melakukan lagi kebiasaan anehnya menakut-nakuti para manusia. Namun naas, ia justru bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya gila. "Kau! Aku yang vampire kenapa aku yang digigit?"/Narusaku always/OOC/Vampirefic


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto; ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Narusaku always**

**Warning : Out of Character, Many mistakes here, Vampirefic, story from me**

**Romance, a little bit humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Suck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasan anehmu itu, Naruto?" Laki-laki berpostur tinggi tegap dengan warna mata biru jernih memandang malas wanita pirang di depannya. Mengangguk-anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas ucapan neneknya tersebut. Meski sebetulnya tak sekalipun ia dengarkan wanita tua itu berbicara.

Tsunade, untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas sebagai bentuk rasa frustasinya menghadapi cucu laki-laki satu-satunya. "Kau itu pangeran vampire?! Tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu." Entah untuk keberapa kalinya kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Tsunade guna menyadarkan Naruto akan status juga asalnya. Pemuda itu tak juga paham tentang apa dan bagaimana kehidupan seorang vampire.

Naruto menumpukan pandangan pada neneknya tersebut, mendengus sejenak. "Aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran peraturan atau perbuatan bahaya lainnya. Aku hanya bosan dan menganggu manusia sepertinya menyenangkan." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Sedikit berubah raut wanita didepannya, nampak marah. "Kau bermain dengan makhluk yang harus kita hindari Naruto?! Mereka adalah makanan kita. Mulai sekarang, berhentilah bermain dengan para manusia." Kata Tsunade tegas.

Naruto berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, membalas tatapan tajam neneknya. "Jika aku seperti kalian itu akan mudah. Tapi aku berbeda." Meski suaranya terkedan datar, tapi tak menutupi nada kegetiran yang pemuda vampire itu rasakan.

"Naruto..." Tsunade berkata lirih memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang melesak kilat meninggalkan ruangan disana.

.

.

.

Ini sudah terjadi dari ratusan tahun lalu. Naruto sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa mengalami hal yang bisa dianggap tak masuk akal bagi para vampire. Darah manusia yang harusnya menjadi makanan pokok kaum vampire bagi Naruto itu adalah hal menakutkan-menjijikan. Alerginya terhadap darah manusia membuatnya tak meminum darah mereka dan terkesan menjauhi. Ia bertahan hidup cukup dengan darah binatang atau hal sebagainya yang bisa menunjang umur abadinya. Lagipula, tak meminum darah ia juga tak akan mati.

"Masalah sama?" Naruto melirik kearah kakak perempuannya, Kyuubi. Tak merespon apapun ucapan kakaknya tersebut.

Wanita cantik bersurai merah itu memutari meja bundar berisi buku menumpuk dan berdiri disamping kursi Naruto. Menatap wajah adiknya itu dengan campuran berbagai ekspresi. "Kebiasanmu itu memang aneh Naruto. Kalau bosan, kau bisa bermain dengan teman sesama vampire atau melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya bukan? Manusia terlihat lemah tapi kau tak tahu seberapa hebat kemampuan tersembunyi mereka."

Naruto memandang lurus kedepan. Harusnya di jam ini ia akan jalan-jalan diperkotaan dan bertemu dengan beberapa teman manusianya. Atau kalau tidak, sekedar iseng mengganggu -menakut-nakuti- orang-orang jika para teman manusianya sibuk. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Naruto mengangkat kepala, menoleh menunjukan senyum lima jarinya pada sang kakak. "..Kalian semua terlalu berlebihan." katanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. "Aku pergi dulu. Sebelum fajar, aku akan pulang."

Kyuubi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena begitu susahnya pangeran muda itu diatur.

Setidaknya butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya sadar.

.

.

.

Naruto menegok kesisi kanan, kesisi kiri dan begitu seterusnya untuk beberapa menit terakhir ini. Mata biru indahnya tak sekalipun mendapati teman manusianya ditempat biasa mereka bertemu. Kiba, Chuoji dan Lee adalah para manusia yang menurut Naruto sangat asik untuk diajak bergurau atau sekedar bermain membunuh waktu. Tak seperti teman-temannya didunia vampire, yang memilik rupa sedingin es dan kelakuan menyebalkan. Naruto merasa dongkol sendiri jika mengingat wajah Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke. Mereka telalu buruk untuk opsi diajak senang-senang.

"Apa mereka mendapat shift pagi?!" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Malam makin larut tapi justru keramaian makin terasa disepanjang jalan kota Konoha. Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya sendiri dengan hati kesal. "Tapi ini hari jumat. Dan seharunya mereka mendapat shift malam." Orang-orang yang bersliweran didepannya sesekali menatap kearahnya. Terutama para wanita yang memandang dengan decak kagum.

"Sial...aku benar-benar bosan sekarang." Kakinya bergerak pelan bersamaan dengan puluhan pejalan lain. Bingung memantapkan hati untuk kemana. Terbesit dikepalanya untuk datang ke bar tempat teman manusianya bekerja. Namun, Naruto tak terlalu suka keramaian didalam sana juga kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni yang kadang membuat matanya terasa sakit.

Dengan bibir setengah manyun, Naruto berjalan menuju pinggiran kota yang sepi. Berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang jarang orang-orang lewati, terkadang menendang bebatuan kerikil sebagai bentuk pelampiasan._ 'Apa aku menakuti manusia saja?!' _Pikirnya_ 'Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.'_ Batinnya lalu tersenyum senang.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat seorang perempuan dengan surai senada bunga musim semi tengah berjalan seorang diri tak jauh darinya. Keberuntungan yang hebat, pikirnya girang.

_'Harum sekali aroma tubuhnya.'_ Ketika angin berhembus, aroma dari perempuan disana menyeruak kedalam idera penciuman Naruto. Sesaat membuat pemuda itu tertegun akan aromanya yang benar-benar wangi. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah mencium aroma sewangi ini. Baik dari kalangan vampire maupun manusia. Bahkan Kiba yang senang sekali menghabiskan parfum untuk tubuhnya harumnya tak sampai seperti ini.

Kembali pada rencana awal, Naruto segera melakukan niatnya, ia melesak kilat menuju kearah gadis itu. Lalu, terhenti tepat dihadapan sang gadis, menunjukan taring-taringnya yang keluar seraya membuat suara seram. "Gwwwrrrrrr..."

Gadis didepannya ini hanya mengerjapkan mata hijau miliknya beberapa kali memandang Naruto.

"Gwwrrrr..." Naruto kembali membuat suara seram, lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis agar dia bisa melihat wajah seram yang dibuatnya. Berharap ia akan lari ketakutan atau memohon ampun agar dilepaskan seperti halnya korban-korbannya yang lain. Namun kali ini berbeda. Gadis itu masih dalam posisi sama dan ekspresi sama.

Datar dan biasa-biasa saja.

Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sempat terangkat keatas sebagai penunjang aktingnya -yang sepertinya gagal- balas memandangi gadis itu dengan alis yang bertaut kebingungan.

"Vampire?" Setelah sekian lama hening, gadis itu berucap. Tak sekalipun terdengar nada ketakutan maupun keterkejutan.

Naruto semakin mengerjap bingung. "Kau tak takut padaku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat angin kembali berhembus, sejenak melemparkan pandangan keseliling sebelum menatap Naruto lagi. "Untuk apa? Hanya karena taring itu?"

Naruto menajamkan matanya kesal. "Dengan gigi ini, aku bisa dengan mudah mengoyak kulitmu." Kata Naruto tak terima.

Gadis cantik itu mendengus-meremehkan. "Dengan gigiku inipun aku bisa juga melakukan hal sama."

"Kau manusia teraneh yang pernah ku temui. Gigi manusia tak mung-"

Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu menyambar tangan Naruto. Menggigitnya keras hingga pemuda itu meraung sakit dan segera menarik tangan pucatnya sebelum benar-benar berdarah. "Kau?! Aku yang vampire kenapa aku yang digigit?"

Gadis itu menarik tipis sudut bibirnya. "Bagaimana? Itu belum seberapa.." Katanya sombong.

Naruto bergidik ngeri, tubuhnya memang sangat harum tapi kelakuannya layaknya seorang psikopat. "Tidak. Terimakasih." Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ketika gadis itu kembali berjalan dan entah kenapa, dengan bodohnya Naruto mengikuti gadis itu melangkah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak takut padaku? Darahmu adalah makanan kami." Tanya Naruto, berusaha menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang berputar ruwet dikepalanya. "Aku vampire, loh." Ucapnya seolah menegaskan.

Gadis itu kembali menghentikan langkah, menengok kearah Naruto yang berjalan beberapa meter dibelakangnya. "Kau mau?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan mengambang diudara. "Hisaplah." katanya tenang.

_'Dia gila.'_

Naruto membatin takut. Sepertinya dia harus mempercayai ucapan sang kakak tadi perihal kemampuan tersembunyi para manusia. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu justru menawarkan diri agar dihisap darahnya? Kalau tidak gila apa lagi?

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Mengayunkan tangannya sebagai bentuk penolakan. "Tidak, aku tidak mau."

Gadis itu mengeryitkan dahi. "Kau tak lapar?"

"Bukan." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beralih menatap pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat disisi kanan jalan. Membuat kesan jalan ini semakin menyeramkan karena gelapnya disana.

"Lalu?" Gadis itu masih penasaran.

Naruto memandangi sang gadis lagi, tertuju langsung dalam kedua matanya. "Jangan tertawa ya?" katanya pelan. Gadis itu tak mengatakan apa-apa menunggu Naruto segera memberikan jawaban. "Aku alergi dengan darah kalian."

Hening untuk sementara waktu. Gadis itu masih tak bereaksi dan membuat Naruto justru didera kebingungan akut.

"Kau ken-"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kau alergi sementara itu adalah makananmu."

Naruto berjalan sedikit mendekat. Mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Entahlah, aku hanya tak bisa meminum darah kalian. Jika aku sampai melakukannya, tenggorokanku akan terasa panas dan gatal. Dan aku tak suka itu."

"Ku kira kau akan didera bintik-bintik merah dan muntah-muntah." Naruto melotot tajam kearah sang gadis setelah mendengar penuturan datarnya tadi.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Aku vampire bukan manusia." Katanya dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Gadis itu memutar tubuh lalu meneruskan langkah, tak acuh dengan sikap Naruto. "Aku Sakura."

Naruto menyusul, menyamakan langkah disamping gadis bernama Sakura itu. Memandangi wajah Sakura dari arah samping. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam sendirian ditempat seperti ini, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura menatap kedepan. Tak menatap pemuda vampire itu.

"Kau sedang lari dari rumah sakit jiwa." kata Naruto tanpa dosa. Hanya itu yang sedang terlintas dikepalanya.

Sakura menoleh pada pemuda itu, melotot tajam. "Lucu sekali. "Katanya sarkastik lalu kembali memperhatikan kedepan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau alergi darah manusia, kenapa keluyuran malam-malam seperti ini?" Gadis itu berbalik bertanya membuat Naruto mendesah kesal.

"Aku butuh jawaban bukan pertanyaan." Kata pemuda itu geram.

Sakura diam, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu langkahnya lagi-lagi henti dan mau tak mau membuat Naruto turut berhenti. "Aku punya tawaran untukmu?" Gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya membuat Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya dibuat bingung.

"Tawaran? Apa?" tanyanya tak paham.

"Kau bisa mencicipi darahku dan jika kau suka, kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku."

Naruto merubah ekspresi, kali ini nampak menahan tawanya. "Kau tuli atau bodoh? Aku sudah bilang, aku alergi darah kalian." Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena tawa.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa bertaruh nyawa jika kau sampai tak menyukai darahku. Tenang saja, darah miliku tak akan membuat tenggorokanmu terbakar justru sebaliknya." Kata Sakura meyakinkan.

Naruto melipat tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat serius. "Apa untungnya buatku?" Sebodoh atau sepolos-polosnya Naruto. Dia juga tak bisa dengan mudah mempercayai ucapan seseorang. Terlebih itu seorang manusia.

"Aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal. Bagaimana?" Seulas senyum manis terlihat diwajah gadis itu.

Naruto nampak menimbang. Sedikit merasa tertarik, mungkin saja perkataan gadis itu benar adanya. Mengingat bagaimana harum tubuhnya, siapa tahu darahnya juga enak. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Naruto tak ingin mengingat bagaimana tenggorokannya terbakar karena rasa sakit akibat darah manusia. Itu menyakitkan.

"Err.." Pemuda itu sedikit ragu. "Baiklah."

Sakura semakin melebarkan senyum. "Bagus."

Dengan sedikit tak yakin Naruto menggapai jemari tangan Sakura, mengangkat tangan gadis itu sebatas mulutnya. Namun sesaat, Sakura menarik tangannya dan menggeleng. "Bukan disana." Katanya seraya menyibak helai merah muda miliknya memperlihatkan betapa mulus dan jenjang leher yang ia punya. "Disini."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Setahu dirinya, gigitan dileher akan semakin menambah rasa sakitnya.

Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Cepatlah." Katanya terburu.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya sebelah ditubuh gadis itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya dileher Sakura. "Kau tahu? Ini akan terasa sakit." Katanya pelan.

Sakura menggeram. "Berisik. Cepat lakukan."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sejenak sebelum menghujamkan taring dileher gadis itu. Membuat Sakura mengigit bibirnya sendiri merasakan sakit saat taring milik Naruto menembus kulitnya. Naruto mengeryit sejenak sebelum mulai menghisap darah Sakura. Lalu dia tertegun. Ini Aneh.

_'Enak dan manis.'_ Batinnya kegirangan. Dan dengan semangat berlebih, Naruto kembali meminum darah milik Sakura.

"Bodoh, cukup. Kau bisa membunuhku." Kata Sakura setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Nadanya terdengar melemah.

Perkataan itu menyadarkan Naruto, sedikit tak rela ia menarik taringnya. Menjilat sisa darah dipermukaan leher itu sebelum menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau manusia dan aku tak alergi dengan darahmu. Ini luar biasa." Ucap Naruto tak henti dengan senangnya. "Aku harus memberi tahu nenek tentang hal ini. Dia pasti senang."

Sakura ikut menarik senyum. Badannya terasa sedikit melemas. "Lalu, bisa aku mengatakan permohonanku?" Katanya, menghentikan Naruto.

"Kau memang mau apa?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

Senyum misterius kali ini Sakura tampakan. Ia selangkah lebih maju mendekat kearah Naruto. "Aku butuh teman untuk mendampingiku dialtar pernikahan." Suara Sakura lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto seakan tak percaya. "Tentu saja aku bisa menemanimu, asalkan malam hari. Kau tahukan para vampir anti dengan sinar matahari?!"

Sakura memandang pemuda itu diam. Sepertinya Naruto salah mengartikan permintaannya. "Kau paham maksudku?" Tegas gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu ke pernikahan, seperti itu kan?"

Sakura mendesah kesal. "Bodoh. Aku yang akan menikah. Dan kau jadi pengantin laki-lakinya, baka." Terangnya.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap tak percaya. Mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sakura. "_What?_ Apa kau bilang? Aku jadi pengantin? Kau gila." Teriaknya pada akhirnya.

Sakura memutar bola mata malas."Kau tak bisa menolak. Itu permintaanku."

Mampus.

Naruto baru saja menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Ini gawat. Kalau sampai dia menikahi manusia itu, bisa dihukum bakar dirinya oleh sang nenek. "Tapi aku vampire, dan kau manusia. Duniaku melarang hubungan kaum berbeda jenis." Ucap Naruto menyakinkan.

"Tak masalah." Kata Sakura enteng. Menyapukan tangan putihnya diwajah Naruto. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu."

Naruto menatap takjub. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Sakura mendekat. "Itu rahasia." Bisiknya. "Dan kau tak bisa lari dariku."

Naruto mengambil langkah mundur. "Kau membuatku takut. " ucapnya kalut lalu segera melesak kilat setelah melihat gadis itu tersenyum untuknya sembari menggerakan bibir megatakan kata tanpa suara.

_Aku menyukaimu._

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat Naruto telah hilang dari pengelihatannya dengan wajah semakin memucat.

"Aku yang pintar atau dia yang bodoh?" Sakura bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana bisa dia tak sadar jika aku juga seorang vampire? Dasar pangeran bodoh." Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan dahinya sendiri sembari masih tersenyum geli. "Sepertinya aku harus bicara dengan Kyuubi-nee."

Dan setelahnya sosok cantik itu juga melenyap dalam hembusan malam.

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih**


End file.
